


Tongue Tied And Terrified

by metaluna



Series: Watch What Happens Next (Stupid For You universe) [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Not beta'd we die like men, it's got haunted houses and gigi is a scardey cat, it's set in the stupid for you universe but you dont have to have read it for it to make sense, just fluff like fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna
Summary: In which Gigi agrees to go to a haunted house with Crystal, forgetting that she is terrified of everything. (Set in the Stupid For You universe but can definitely stand alone)
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Watch What Happens Next (Stupid For You universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Tongue Tied And Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! On Tumblr, a lot of people seemed to want to know what happens to all the Stupid For You girls in college, so I've started a series of oneshots highlighting different things. If you have any requests just let me know! also this is going to be non-linear since I want to write their move-in day and some jankie stuff and some friendship stuff too so it's going to be all over

Growing up, Gigi had never been a Halloween person. Sure, she liked candy and designing a costume, but she didn’t understand why everyone went all-out for it. It’s not like it was Christmas. Gigi silently judged anyone who put Halloween decorations before October first, because why would anyone want to do that?

And then she started not-dating-but-basically-dating Crystal. As much as Gigi and Crystal cared about each other, and may well have been officially in a relationship, it wasn’t that easy. Because Crystal’s past relationship was unhealthy, she had a hard time sliding into a new one, especially with a girl, which Gigi completely understood.

What Gigi didn’t understand was why her not-girlfriend was so obsessed with Halloween. She didn’t realize just how obsessed Crystal was until one fateful September morning when Gigi knocked on Crystal’s door, which was covered in fake spiderweb. 

“You’re glad you don’t have a roommate,” Gigi said when Crystal let her in.

It took Gigi a second to fully process the amount of Halloween decorations Crystal had in her dorm. There was more fake spider web in the corners of the room along with realistic fake spiders on top, which Gigi hated. Fake Jack o’lanterns of all sizes lined her desk, as a skull with flowers sat perched on her dresser. Various window clings were stuck to her second-story window, which ranged from bats to a Freddy Kreuger scratch mark. 

“Do you love it?” Crystal asked.

“It’s... something!” Gigi managed. “It’s September First…”

“No, Gi. It’s Halloween first.”

Gigi smirked. “If you say so.”

“It’s Halloween first because Fright-a-geddon starts on Friday.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Gigi said as she sat in Crystal’s lounge chair.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious?”

“‘Fraid so.”

“Oh my God, how are we friends? It’s three haunted houses, and then two scarezones, which are themed streets. It’s so much fun, and I love going. I’ve went every opening weekend since I was twelve.”

“Really?” 

Crystal nodded. “Would you maybe want to go with me Friday?” 

_ Shit. _

While Crystal knew Gigi was scared easily, Gigi was almost positive she didn’t know just how easily. It was to the point that in Spirit Halloween, she had to avoid the giant figures of clowns and horror titans that moved and made noise. The scariest movie she’d seen was  _ Scream,  _ and she had nightmares about Ghostface for a week.

“That sounds great!”

“Awesome!”

Gigi knew that come Friday, she was going to regret agreeing.

For three days, Gigi panicked thinking about her plans with Crystal. On one hand, it would be nice because she’d get to hang out with Crystal, and have an excuse to grab her hand. On the other hand, the thought of going into a haunted house almost sent her into a panic attack just thinking about it. 

On Friday between their classes, Gigi and Crystal met for lunch. Gigi picked at her pizza while Crystal delved into the details.

“So it’s going to be iconic. The scarezones should be really cool. There’s this one that’s themed like  _ The Purge,  _ and the other is going to be scary clowns with chainsaws. The houses are going to be even better. One of them is going to be like a scary abandoned hospital which should be cool. The other one is going to be story-based and I think it’s like these white people who accidentally summon a demon, so that should be interesting. The last one, the scariest one supposedly is about vampires.”

“Like… Twilight vampires?” Gigi asked. That was something she could handle. 

“No, like… Think sexy vampires that are really fucking scary and eat people.”

Gigi sipped her lemonade. “Vampires aren’t sexy, though.”

Crystal’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding. I would absolutely let a vampire rail me if given the option.”

“I honestly don’t know how to respond to that information.”

“If I ever meet a vampire… mind your business.”

Gigi rolled her eyes as she looked at her phone. “I have to go to my drawing class. Meet me in my dorm once your art history is done.”

“Okay!”

As Gigi walked out of the dining hall, her heart was beating fast just thinking about the night’s festivities. 

While Gigi sat in the center of her bed trying unsuccessfully to do a meditation app, she heard an enthusiastic knock on her door. 

“Hi!” Crystal greeted. “You ready?”

Gigi nodded, before managing to say, “I’m so excited.”

“Me, too! Wear comfy shoes, you never know if you have to run.”

Gigi laughed nervously. “Great.”

“I already have our tickets on my phone, so we don’t have to worry about the line. Can you believe they have the option to have a glowstick so the scareactors can’t come up to you? Could never be me,” Crystal said as Gigi locked her door. 

“Oh, me either. That’s, like, really lame,” Gigi managed. 

“Right?”

On the half hour drive, Crystal excitedly recollected past Fright-a-geddon’s that she’d been to in the past. Even though Gigi had no idea what she was talking about, she had to admit watching her not-girlfriend talk so enthusiastically was adorable. 

Gigi only nodded and smiled in response to Crystal. She was too busy panicking thinking about what was to come.

“Are you excited?” Crystal asked.

“Oh, for sure. So excited.”

“If you get scared, don’t show it in your face. They target the ones who are scared.”

“Aw, man, too bad we’re not going to be scared,” Gigi said.

“Right? Ugh. Oh my God I see it!” 

The event, which took place at the fairgrounds, was visible from the road. There was a sign in threatening looking letters that said “Fright-a-geddon.” Flames shot up on either side as loud metal music playing in the background. 

Once Gigi parked on a makeshift parking spot in the grass indicated by spray paint, she took a deep breath as she shut the door to her Jeep. 

Crystal pointed to the sign that said VICTIMS WITH TICKETS. “Let’s go!” 

The first thing that they came to after getting their wristbands was  _ The Purge  _ scarezone, which was a movie Gigi had never seen. 

An automated voice rang through the speakers. “This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.''

Crystal had definitely seen the movie, because she said the quote along to the voice. 

Once the voice stopped, a loud siren filled the air, which made Gigi jump. Almost instantly, hoards of people with different masks and weapons came running out. Without thinking, Gigi grabbed Crystal’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Gigi asked.

Crystal nodded as she pulled Gigi close enough she could feel the heat radiating from Crystal's body.

Anytime there was a chainsaw that was revved, Gigi jumped, regardless of how close it was. 

“You good?” Crystal laughed.

Gigi nodded. “I’m having a great time.”

One of the scareactors, some guy in a Abraham Lincoln mask ran over to Gigi with an axe and swung at her which caused her to scream loud enough to cause Crystal to jump. 

“Fuck you, Lincoln! You weren't that great of a president!” Gigi called after the scareactor who paused to stare at her. 

“Jesus, Gi, are you okay?”

“Fine!” Gigi answered too quickly.

“Okay. Well. Do you wanna start with the hospital house?” 

“That sounds  _ great. _ ”

“Awesome. It’s not that scary apparently. It’ll warm us up.”

Gigi wanted to have words with whoever told Crystal it wasn’t that scary. The entire time, she was following behind Crystal with her face tucked into her back with her fingers in her ears. Anytime she got brave and tried to look up, something scared her back into closing her eyes. 

“That wasn’t scary,” Crystal said, rolling her eyes as they made their way out.    


“Right? Ugh, not scary at all.”

“Let’s go do the possession one!”

“Do we have to walk through another scarezone to get there?”

Crystal shook her head. “I wish.”

“Me, too!”

_ Thank God. _

While waiting in the queue, Gigi shivered involuntarily. Immediately, Crystal took off her flannel and wrapped it around Gigi. Gigi smiled as she smelled the familiar scent of Crystal’s perfume.

“Thank you,” she said as she rested her head on Crystal’s now bare shoulder. 

“Of course.”

Maybe the second house was less scary than the first, or Gigi began to get her footing, but she managed to keep her eyes open a lot more. Her fingers were still in her ears, because she had no idea who decided the houses needed to be so loud. She only tucked her head into Crystal’s back once. 

She had to admit, she was having fun. Gigi understood why Crystal loved haunted houses so much.

“That was great!” Gigi squealed once they exited.

“I liked that a lot more. Are you ready to do the vampire one?” Crystal pointed to the queue directly next to them. 

“That’s the scariest one, right?”

“Yeah, it’s apparently vampires versus werewolves.”

“Werewolves are sexier than vampires,” Gigi said.

“Bull-fucking-shit!” Crystal said as she took Gigi’s hand to enter the queue.

Crystal absentmindedly rubbed her hands together. Gigi took Crystal’s hands between her own and rubbed them. 

“Thank you, ma’am!” Crystal said as she pulled Gigi in for a hug. “Mind if I steal all of your body heat?”

“I think I have some to spare.”

The closer they got to the entrance of the house, the more nervous Gigi became. She took a deep breath as she parted the hanging strips of vinyl that served as a door. 

Gigi managed to keep her eyes open the entire time. It definitely was the scariest house. There was blood everywhere, and somehow they managed to pump in a smell that smelled like what Gigi could only imagine was supposed to be death. There was jumpscare after jumpscare, each one made Gigi scream loudly enough, she scared everyone near her. 

“Oh my God!” Crystal exclaimed. “That one looks like you.”

Sure enough, one of the vampires who was killing a werewolf with her fangs had the same long blonde hair as Gigi did. She stopped drinking to make a suggestive face at Crystal. 

“She likes you!” 

“Please rail me into oblivion, ma’am,” Crystal said, knowing that the actor couldn’t hear her. 

The next few rooms were a blur for Gigi. The fear mixed with the adrenaline caused it to all run together. 

“Now do you understand why vampires are so sexy?” Crystal asked as they exited.

Gigi shook her head. “I still don’t get it, but sure! Can we go to the scarezone that we haven’t hit yet?”

“Of course.

Before they made their way to the street, ominous carnival music played as maniacal laughter was heard. 

“So, uh, Crystal,” Gigi said. “I just remembered… I fucking hate clowns.”

“Me, too!” Crystal said as she offered her hand which Gigi gladly accepted.

Gigi was sure she was going to cut off the circulation to Crystal’s hand with how hard she gripped it. Right at the start of the scarezone, a clown with a chainsaw was camping by one of the gates, which immediately caused Gigi to scream and lose her balance. Thankfully, Crystal managed to catch her. 

They managed to make it to the end of the scarezone when a clown that was two feet taller than Gigi ran in front of her and swung his chainsaw. 

In a moment of true fight-or-flight reflex, Gigi instinctively shoved Crystal into the clown and took off running. 

“That was harsh,” the clown said, breaking character.

Once Crystal walked to the end of the street, Gigi was waiting for her with a horrified expression.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” Gigi said.

“I can’t believe my own girlfriend sacrificed me to a clown.”

Gigi raised an eyebrow. “Your what now?”

“Uh…”

“Your girlfriend?”

Crystal took Gigi’s hand and led her to a bench. “I think I just forcibly assigned you the title of my girlfriend.”

“It’s okay,” Gigi said. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

“Wait, really?”

Gigi nodded as she stroked Crystal’s face before lightly kissing her on the lips.

“I’ll be back,” Crystal said. “Don’t move.”

Crystal returned with two styrofoam cups. The second Gigi smelled the cup she knew what it was.

“Hot apple cider,” Gigi muttered. “My favorite.”

As they sat sipping their drinks, Gigi said, “I have a confession to make.”

“Yeah?”

“I have been scared shitless this entire night. I’m literally terrified of everything, and I have no idea how I made it all night without freaking out.”

“I know.”

“Wait, what?”

“Subtlety still is not in your skillset,” Crystal said. “You jumped before we even made it into the first scarezone. You yelled at the sixteenth president of the United States. You literally didn’t even see one of the houses because your head was in my back. You almost fell like three times. And honestly, your scream scared me more than the scareactors did."

“I…”

“It’s okay. It’s cute,” Crystal said as she kissed Gigi's cheek. 

Gigi rested her head on Crystal’s shoulder. “What do you wanna do now?”

“I say we go back to the hospital house, but you have to lead this time.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @themetaluna


End file.
